Life goes on
by Holindays
Summary: Post-TRF. Quelques jours ont passé. Ou des mois. Ou un an. John ne sait plus très bien. Mais il faut continuer à avancer, même sans Sherlock, même dans le brouillard. Parce que la vie continue, et que c'est comme ça.


Le froid. Le silence. La solitude. Et puis les cendres.

L'espoir, un peu plus à chaque fois. Le chagrin, pareil au poignard.

Peut-être parce que parfois, les larmes ne veulent plus rien dire, les pressions sur les épaules ne réchauffent plus les cœurs, ni lèvres closes qui se tordent, impuissantes. Peut-être parce que parfois, il y a des trous qui restent incomblés, et que même le temps, même les brioches les plus chaudes sortant du fournil ne parviennent pas à faire cicatriser. Parfois, les mots ne suffisent pas et les regards n'osent plus se lever. Parfois, les mains tremblent et s'enfoncent dans les poches pour mieux se cacher, pour mieux déplier un doigt fébrile et désespéré. Parfois, les sourires pour de faux sont ceux qui trahissent tout, ceux qui disent tout, qui avouent sans scrupule les appels à l'aide et les soirées à hurler, seul dans la chambre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, que ce soit aujourd'hui, hier ou demain. Il avait attendu les nuits, les unes après les autres, espérant leur balancer cette décrépitude au visage, leur dire d'aller se faire voir et d'essayer de revenir il était prêt alors, à les défier avec un reste d'assurance, de folie, et puis un peu de naïveté, aussi. Plus fortement qu'autre chose, plus ardûment qu'autre chose. On ne croit pas aux cauchemars. Alors des cauchemars qui n'en sont pas, il n'y a aucune raison d'y céder.

Le soldat dans le corps, le médecin dans la tête, et l'homme tout au fond, l'homme tout entier.

Pendant des jours, des semaines et des mois, il avait été humain pour deux. Il avait ri pour cet animal incrédule. Il avait pleuré pour cet enfant barricadé. Il avait accusé les coups, les blessures, les carences. Il avait recueilli le moindre demi-sourire hésitant, la plus maladroite tentative de réconfort, les mimiques tour à tour malhabiles, amusées, boudeuses, exaltées, embarrassées, si spontanées. Il les avait saisi en plein vol et les avait cachés dans son coffre à trésors, sans mot dire, comme un butin dont on tait l'existence pour en garder la saveur, jalousement, précieusement. Il avait collecté une montagne de témoins, faite de tendresse, de disputes, de pardons, et d'amour, surtout, pour ce détective qui criait ne pas en avoir besoin, pour ce monstre de solitude aux prunelles claires.

Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, il était la moitié errante, la moitié sans but, sans sens, la moitié bras ballants.

Il arrivait de temps à autres qu'il repasse, dans ce salon qui paraissait si vide à présent. S'attarder plus que de mesure faisait bien trop mal alors il ne s'autorisait qu'une courte visite, juste pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'il n'allait rien oublier, même si c'était de toute manière impossible.

Mme Hudson l'accueillait ces jours-là comme un fils – un fils soldat ayant traversé plus que la guerre, pire que la guerre – et dans ces bras qui l'étreignaient, dans ces yeux ridés qui l'observaient, il pouvait voir toute la fragile bravoure, toute la profonde affection qui habitaient cette femme, dans une touchante sincérité. Avec hésitation, ils crispaient les lèvres timidement, tandis que leurs gestes ne disaient rien de ce qui était tout.

En haut, rien n'avait changé, ni les fauteuils, ni la cheminée. Il y avait juste cette fine couche de poussière en plus, qui s'accumulait petit à petit, marquant son territoire au fil du temps. De ci et là, les affaires étaient posées, à peine rangées, avec leur lot de souvenirs. La nostalgie en profitait tantôt pour venir se coller aux fenêtres et il fallait fermer les yeux, s'agripper à la canne plus fort que de raison pour ne pas chanceler, ne pas tomber sous l'assaut du passé.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le violon gisait seul, séparé de son maître, de son partenaire il ne chantait plus. Alors le bon docteur le ramassait délicatement, précautionneusement, avec toute la prévenance qu'il donnait aux humains, le serrant contre lui comme on berce un nouveau-né, un petit chose si frêle et chétif – comme une relique laissée à la dérive, et qu'il se doit de chérir, encore empli de toute cette douceur brutale de leur amitié, de leurs nuits écoulées en silence, avec juste les yeux du détective rivés sur le plafond, et lui se taisant, veillant comme un ami est capable de le faire.

Il restait là encore une heure ou deux, partageant une tasse de thé avec Mme Hudson, parlant de la vie qui continue – parce qu'il faut bien qu'elle continue, sans quoi elle ne vous attend pas et vous laisse sur le quai -, échangeant les dernières nouvelles et discutant de cette crise que n'en finit pas. Elle posait sur lui un regard chargé de douceur maternel et il repartait au dehors, promettant de revenir bientôt, dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Avant qu'il ne s'en retourne, elle lui disait de passer le bonjour à Mycroft il répondait invariablement en riant qu'il pouvait bien aller au diable, cet animal plus coriace encore que ce consultant qu'il avait déjà mis si longtemps à apprivoiser.

Enfin il s'éloignait, claudicant tant bien que mal et les jours ne s'arrêtaient pas.


End file.
